Forest Hearts
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: A pure fluff story for TiPo.


"So, what made you want to take a stroll through the forest today kitten?" Po, whom was dressed in a light green cloak with black flames that ran along the bottom of it, asked in a curious tone. As he and his feline love walked side by side together, passing tree's, flowers, and all sorts of other beautiful sights that laid in the forest.

"To be honest with you, dumpling, I just figured with us not getting much alone time with each other recently and with Shifu actually giving us the day off. I thought this was the best place to spend time along with the day together." Tigress, whom was wearing a pure white training vest with black sweats warmly replied with a smile on her face. Turning her sight away from her in front of her, and up towards the clear ocean blue like sky, that was covering all of the valley. When She did this, Po couldn't help but smile himself and follow in suite by turning his attention as well to the sight that was above the two of them.

"Great choice if I may say so Ti. It's also quite peaceful out here. Don't get me wrong, I love walking through the valley and being greeted by the people I would lay my life down for. It's just, sometimes, it's nice to only hear the sound of what nature has to offer us." Po commented softly, continuing to stare up at the sky until eventually he and Tigress could no longer see it clearly. Thanks to the many big leaf covered tree's they began to come across. At which point, Tigress stopped in her tracks, 'Causing Po to do the same.

"Something wrong kitten?" Po asked with a wondered tone. Turning his gaze away from above him, and to his left. Where he saw Tigress slowly lower her head down, till she was eye level with him again. Still wearing her warm smile, she had on before.

"Nothing at all dumpling, I'm just realizing we never really talked about what we should do is all. Besides walking," Tigress slightly chuckled, beginning to look around her and Po's surroundings. When she did this, Po had slowly taken a few steps towards her and had reached out his right paw to her when he was mere inches away from her.

"How about we lay against a tree, enjoy the cool shade, and just be together." Po suggested with a caring smile all but plastered all over his face. Two things Tigress couldn't help but show a slight blush to under those furry orange cheeks of hers. For shortly after, she had slowly lifted her left paw up to Po's right paw, gently grabbing it.

"That sounds like a great idea Po." Tigress softly replied, feeling her panda interlock her fingers with his. Which when was done, he began to gently pull her over to the base of a huge mighty tree that was surrounded by a medium patch of tiger lilies. Along with a nice patch of soft small green grass. When they had arrived, Po had let go of his tigers' paw and took a seat on the grass. Laying his back against the hard-wooden tree.

"Ready?" Po asked happily, extending his arms out to the feline with open paws.

"Of course, always am when it comes to you love." Tigress stated with a light purr. Turning away from the panda so that her back was to him. It was then, she began to slowly hunch her back down till the point she could feel Po's paws grabbing onto her waist. When she felt that, she began to feel herself being pulled carefully down towards him. This continued till she felt her back hit against his soft, warm, and pudgy belly. Allowing her to now lay the back of her head onto the left of his chest. While also allowing him to let go of her waist, and for him to place his paw on her lap.

"Comfy sweetheart?" Po asked caringly, knowing she fully was though. Just by the loud purrs she was begging to echo out for him.

"Most definably." She then rested her paws on top of Po's, while also at the same time nuzzling the right side of her head into the left side of his neck. A loving gesture he returned whole heartily by laying the left side of his head on top of hers, where he began to rub their heads together.

"You know Tigress, even though I've been with you for quite some time now. I can't get over how soft, while also being so loving you are, when it comes to me." Po chuckled out in a silly manor, thanks to the feeling from the purest of warmth and care that was erupting from inside of his happy beating heart. Two feelings that were also erupting from inside of her happy beating heart as well.

"Well, when it comes to a tigers love Po, only their mate will experience the truest and deepest of the feelings of their love. I thought you knew that." Tigress playfully stated, allowing a grin to pierce her lips.

"I can safely say I haven't heard that before sweetheart. Now that I have though, I can say without question. I'm even more honored to be blessed with having you and your lovely heart by my side." Po lovingly told the tiger, who he graced the top of her head with a warm kiss. Even more though, he had removed his right paw from under the tigers' right paw and had extended it out in front of them. Where he had gripped the root of a tiger lily, pulling it out of the ground.

"What are you doing?" Tigress questioned curiously, only to see her panda bring his right paw to the front of her of her face. Presenting her with the vibrant flower.

"It's For you my tiger lily, as you are just like it. Vibrant, always beautiful to see, and holds many great qualities that only others could dream of holding." Po whispered into her right ear. Tigress, who was shook by her mates' words had lifted her left paw up from the panda's left paw and had gently grabbed the flower. After she had done so, she lifted her head away from his and simply just stared at him in the eyes.

"Po, I…" She was at a loss for words. Looking away from her lovers' soft jade green eyes and back down to the tiger lily. Mere seconds after doing so though, she had looked back at Po, quickly pushing her head to his. Letting her soft warm lips hit his, making her close her eyes. An action, that Po wasn't surprised by, but welcomed with all his heart. Shown by how slowly he closed his eyes, while also putting his right paw on the felines left cheek. The two continued their kiss as the seconds ticked by, along with Tigress clutching the tiger lily close against the left side of her chest. Right next to her heart. It was only about twenty seconds later, Tigress broke her lips away from the panda's, where both began to breath in heavily of the cool air that was all but around them.

"Tigress," Po whispered her name softly, before Tigress had gently placed her forehead right onto his. At which point he removed his right paw away from her left cheek. Setting it down on the right side of him on the ground.

"Po, thank you for everything. Thank you for the words you've always said to me and the gestures you take to make me happy. Thank you, for always making my days and nights memorable. Just like today, I won't ever forget it. I love you so much. I love you, my one and only world." Tigress heavily breathed out. Emotions laced with all of her words, as her body felt overwhelmed with them in the moment that had just happened. Something her panda could see all to well, which is why he smiled happily and gave her lips a small lick.

"I love you to Tigress, but don't ever forget. It's thanks to you I get to experience and feel all what you feel as well. You're my world to, and that won't ever change. I promise you that." He softly stated to her. At which point, she removed her forehead away from his, and instead, buried it into the center of his chest. Where she could hear his heartbeat clearly, just like the gift he had given her, could feel her heartbeat clearly. Almost like, the two could hear the other's and that the tiger lily, would keep those beats within it. A symbol, that their hearts would always…be stored within one another


End file.
